


A Heart Big Enough For Two + Heartfelt Talks

by NatalieRyan



Series: MacGyver season 2 episode related stories [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Duck Tape + Jack, Gen, mention of needles, tag to episode 2x07, talk on the plane home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: On the plane back home Mac and Jack have a talk. Set after the scene in the hospital, and before the final scene of 2x07.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver season 2 episode related stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787755
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	A Heart Big Enough For Two + Heartfelt Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wormed inside my head one night after I just got two story ideas written down and found a picture on Pinterest from 2x07 and I mentioned it to SabbyStarlight, and she immediately agreed with me and since we had the same issues with this episode, it was bound a tag to happen at some point. I just didn't think it would happen so soon.  
> I didn't have internet on Saturday and a better part of yesterday, and I was bored out of my mind after making all the gifs and editing all the pics I could think of. I watched 2x07, 2x11 and 2x12 one after the other and before long I was writing and got 2k words in one sitting.  
> Without further ado, on to the story.  
> Another thanks to Sabby for coming up with half of the title and thus making it easier for me, because I always draw blanks when it comes to titles. Thanks a bunch.  
> Cover edit made by me.

They saved the day as usual. Hector León was alive. They had one more miracle to be thankful for when all they had was a broken heart. 

Mac shook his head. Jack rubbed off on him and the heart puns were doing a run in his brain. Currently Mac and Jack were on their exfil flight while Riley and Cage stayed in Quito to help Hector León establish his press conference from the hospital while also having his back.

Usually Jack grumbled when they were separated, but Mac knew Jack started to trust Cage a while back and he was sure she could keep an eye on Riley as well. Not that Riley couldn't take care of herself, but Jack was always worried if he wasn't around to keep watch. Something that Mac familiarized himself over in the 'Stan. Jack being a constant feature and always protecting. Always being there even when there was no real threat to Mac anymore. 

It was Jack's way of saying "I love you" and "you are important to me". 

Jack was also thinking. Mac didn't know what it was, but something had his partner with a frowning face and a pinched look, like the airplane window personally offended him. 

Jack moved, trying to adjust in his seat and winced as he jostled his arm. Mac winced in sympathy, because his elbow must have been killing Jack, if anything could be said by the bruise that started to form on it. 

Jack was still pale, but otherwise he was okay. Mac was thankful that things got solved pretty quickly because if they had one more person to take care of on their mission? It would have frayed Mac's nerves as it was. 

Mac knew he fucked up. He knew it the moment Jack looked at the makeshift needle with pure, unadulterated fear. Jack was afraid of needles, a fact not many people knew. Mac did. Yet, he stabbed his best friend with that freaky thing he built on the spot and he didn't really think about what he was actually doing to Jack. 

Mac swallowed his regret and frustration and was determined to at least do the right thing now when there were no threats. 

Mac got up from his seat and moved around the plane to the designated spot where the med kit was placed. He could feel Jack's eyes tracking his every movement, but Mac didn't let that deter him. Mac moved back to where they sat, but there was a table separating their seats.

"Can I sit here?" Mac asked tentatively, pointing to the seat next to Jack, and that was when Jack's brain apparently caught up to him since his whole face was trying to mimic a question mark. 

"Of course you can. Don't need my permission for that.” 

"Okay. Great. Um, can you give me your hand?" 

"So forward, darlin'. I thought you were supposed to ask for the hand from the parents, if you understand what I mean." 

There was a genuine smile on Jack's face and despite the teasing, a serious look in his eyes. 

Soft, inquiring. 

"Jaaack." 

"Okay, okay. Suit yourself." 

Mac wasn't sure what he made the needle of, all his thoughts were clashing one against the other, muddling his thought process, but whatever it was, it did a number on Jack. The bruise was huge and the puncture wound looked red and puffy. Mac picked up a pair of gloves before he decided to poke around it. After carefully touching the tender skin, Jack started squirming. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'll just have to put some ointment on it and wrap it up. I didn't realize it was that big." 

"Yeah, tell me about it. At least with regular needles you feel a prick and after a while the sensation disappears. Now? I still feel like that thing is in my arm, dude." 

"Yeah." 

Mac absently picked up the ointment and slathered it on the wound then massaged it gently so it could do its job. He could feel a phantom pain in his right arm from when Murdoc took him and Mac pulled out the IV with his teeth. 

He realized he was staring into the distance and still holding on to Jack's forearm when Jack's other hand landed on his shoulder and shook him a bit. 

Jack was asking him a question, if by the way he looked worriedly at Mac was anything to go by. And Mac missed whatever Jack said. 

"Sorry, what was that you said?" 

"I asked if you were fine because you checked out on me for a while there." 

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one that pumped blood for the heart for hours." 

"Listen, about that-" 

"I need to apologize-" 

They both spoke at the same time and looked at each other for a second before they burst into an awkward laugh. 

Mac proceeded to wrap Jack's hand and disposed of the gloves. He sat across Jack this time because he wanted to have a better look on Jack. 

"What did you want to say?" 

"No, you go first. You said you needed to apologize and I'm trying to think of why. Surprise, surprise, I'm drawing a blank." 

"About back there in Ecuador. With the heart. The needle." 

"Yeah?" 

"That's what I want to apologize for. For disregarding your fear of needles. I made you pump blood for the heart." 

"Yeah. And that blood saved the heart and that heart saved the man that will now do his best to restore the democracy in the country. I count that as a win. Even if I had to be stuck with a needle for hours. We saved the man." 

"No, you were the one that saved him. I was just panicking." 

"Well let me tell you, if that's you panicking, I don't wanna know what you look like when you really lose it. Seriously man, I'm fine. And you did as much saving as I did. Building that generator? That was awesome. I'm really proud of you, kid." 

Jack looked at him with something akin to fondness and Mac could see the tears making his eyes look glassy. 

"And just so you know," Jack cleared his throat "I know there was no other option for the heart to keep beating at that moment. And I don't blame you for what you had to do. Sure the needle was huge, but it did the job. If anyone should apologize then it should be me." 

"What for?" 

"I said something I didn't mean back there as well." 

Mac knew what Jack was referring to and he had to admit it stung when he heard those words. It was something to ponder on when he was alone, but clearly Jack had other plans in store. 

"I said that sometimes I regret meeting you and I want you to know that I didn't mean it. Not now, not ever. I could never regret this kid with the wonderful soul that was a snarky little shit when we met, but proved to be tough, tougher than many people I know. If they've been through a third of what we've been through? They would have given up a long time ago. You have every right to stop, yet you always push forward. 

"That determination is always getting you into trouble, but you don't give up. And as much as that proves challenging sometimes, I wouldn't trade it for anything, you hear me? You are worth it kid. No regrets. Hell, I gave up on going home for you. If that's something you see someone that regrets meeting this bomb nerd with the silly hamburger name do, then that ain't me." 

Mac was staring, he was aware. His brain short circuited which was largely due to what Jack said. No one had stuck with him before, no one stayed with him willingly. Everyone left eventually, and when they didn't, Mac did, because it would have hurt him a lot if he let them get closer to him, and then lose them all the same. Ripping the band aid off to prevent it hurt a lot more later. 

But Jack, Jack always stayed. Even when he was counting down days till he was going to be back in Texas, and after he reupped, and was making plans for home with Mac in it, he always stayed. Made sure they weren't separated for more than a few hours at the most. Always tried to include Mac in stuff he was doing. That loudmouth knuckledragger turned out to be a front. Jack didn't let his guard down for many people, but once he did, Mac started to see so much more to the guy, and he selfishly wished Jack would stay forever.

"Okay, now you are scaring me, Mac. What's going on with ya'?" 

"You said that you didn't do it for me, but for the country. You are telling me all this time, you stayed for me?" 

"I let that slip out, huh?" 

Mac glared at Jack. Mostly to keep tears from falling down his cheeks. 

"Okay, you are right. And yes, I stayed for you. No matter what I'll do it again if need be. You are important, Mac. I don't know what was going on in your old man's head when he decided leaving you was a good idea; but I can tell you this: you are worth staying for. And if anyone else says something about that, they are knuckleheads that don't know what they are talking about.

"Sure you sometimes have crazy ideas, like the one with the needle. But those crazy ideas and little Jedi tricks have saved my hide more times than I can count. Stop beating yourself over the needle. It will pass." 

Mac was at a loss of words. It wasn't often that they talked about stuff like this, open and without filter. They were always the type that said more with their actions than with verbal communication, but if Mac had to guess the time had come for them to talk it out.

"That's... I don't know what to say Jack. You know I'm not always good with words, but what you said, it goes both ways. You know that, right?" 

"'Course I do." 

Mac looked out of the window, trying to get his bearings. He swallowed the lump in his throat. What he was about to say, he only said it once and was sure Jack didn't remember him returning the sentiment. But it was important to get it out now. 

Mac cleared his throat. 

"Um... Jack?" 

"Yes?" 

"You know that I love you, right?" 

Mac hated that his voice was trembling when he said that, but he was feeling discombobulated from all the feels sharing and he was emotionally raw on the inside, so he didn't give it much of a thought.

But Jack was smiling across from him and Mac felt marginally better. 

"I know that, Mac. As I love you. And loving you doesn't stop when you have one of your stupid self-sacrificing ideas or you misjudge a situation. Of course there are moments when I'm angry and pissed, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you because of it. In case that wasn't clear." 

Mac had thought once again of that fateful day Murdoc kidnapped him and the way he chased Jack out of France. Jack was right. You didn't stop loving someone just because of the things they did. Not everyone was worth making the same mistake over and over about, but those they were, they were the ones Mac was willing to stick his neck out for. 

"Crystal clear, Jack."

"Okay then. What are you waiting for?" 

Jack had his arms opened and Mac got the message. In his haste to change seats, Mac bumped his knee on the table when he got up. 

Jack had lowered the armrest before and Mac had no trouble settling in and being wrapped in the warmth of Jack's embrace. 

"Thank you Jack." 

"Always, hoss." 

It wasn't before long that once Mac settled at Jack's side that he closed his eyes and exhaled. Things could always get worse. They got out pretty lucky. Mac let Jack's steady heartbeat and calm breaths lull him into a doze, while Jack's arms had him wrapped in a hug. Safe and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
